Dark Crusaders
History Formation During the battles against the Burning Legion in Outland, one of the many organisations fighting were a guild known as the Death Knights, lead by the heroic Troll Tototom Bul'brajjin. This force took heavy casualties during the war, and the guild was almost completely decimated. Having buried their comrades, the remaining members of the Death Knights travelled back through the Dark Portal to Azeroth; the troops were demoralized and exhausted. It was at this point that two veteran officers of the guild, Greeniel Wickedfang and Douge Darklance, decided to take action. Rallying the soldiers around them, they set out to reform the organisation, and travelled to Lights Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. There, the troops pledged allegiance to the Argent Dawn, and the Dark Crusaders were born. Early History The Crusaders grew in strength as they were joined by idyllic young Orcs and Trolls, along with Forsaken who had grown tired of the politics of the Undercity. However, many in the Horde questioned their allegiance to the Argent Dawn, a mainly Human organisation, and the Crusaders are treated with suspicion to this day. The Dark Crusade After the formation of the Argent Crusade, Highlord Tirion Fording requested that the Crusaders be installed as representatives of both the Crusade and the Dawn within the Horde. Thrall graciously granted his request, and the Crusaders then set out to Northrend, acting as an elite strike force for the Argent Crusade. The call to arms went out, and the Crusaders formally launched their 'Dark Crusade'. Leadership of the Crusaders Greeniel Wickedfang has always been Grand Master of the Crusaders; however, recently the ageing Orc announced his intention to stand down as leader in favour of his 2 i/c. The Grand Master was as good as his word, and Douge Darklance has now been installed as Grand Master. Bases of Operation The Dark Crusaders have two main bases: Lights Hope Chapel and Orgrimmar. Crusaders are recruited and trained mainly within these bases. They have a further two bases in Outland, Thrallmar and Shattrath City, where they keep vigilant watch, lest the Legion begin to regain strength. Currently, they also operate out of Warsong Hold and Dalaran in Northrend; these are where their most hardened troops are stationed. Current Activities Currently, the Dark Crusaders fight for the Argent Crusade against the Scourge in Northrend. Some Crusaders are stationed in Outland on peacekeeping duties, and a large force is permanently stationed in Azeroth, representing the Crusade within the Horde. Ranking System The ranks of the Dark Crusaders are, from lowest to highest: Private-Basic foot soldier Corporal-Junior non-commissioned-officer, commands up to 4 Privates Sergeant-Senior NCO, commands 2 Corporals and 8 Privates, or acts as second-in-command to a Captain. Sergeant-Major-Keeps track of all the lower ranks, can act as 2 i/c to an officer or command alone. Captain-Junior commisioned officer, commands 2 Sergeants, 4 Corporals and 16 Privates (known as a platoon). Major-Senior officer, can command 2-3 platoons if necessary. Often acts in tandem with a Sergeant-Major. Raider-Highly experienced officer, oversees several platoons in a raid, or acts as a raid 2 i/c. Dark Crusader-Elite officer, one of the picked inner circle of the Crusaders. Major-General-Highest ranking officer serving in the field, acts as 2 i/c of the entire organisation. General-Commander of the entire regiment. Appointments The Crusaders also use the following appointments: Marksman-Highly experienced Hunter Sniper-Expert Hunter Master Caster-Highly experienced Mage, Warlock, Shaman or Druid. Master Magic-User-Expert Mage, Warlock, Shaman or Druid. Stalker-Highly experienced Rogue. Assasin-Expert Rogue. Destroyer-Highly experienced Warrior, Paladin or Death Knight. Decimator-Expert Warrior, Paladin or Death Knight. Recruiting Anyone can join the Crusaders, regardless of race; however, the selection course is long and gruelling, and recruits have been known to die whilst attempting to gain a place. Recruits must be prepared to become isolated from their family and friends, as well as being viewed with suspicion by their own people. The Crusaders' main recruiting base is in Orgrimmar. Uniform The Dark Crusaders have no set battledress; all that is required is that they wear their guild tabard. When on parade, however, Crusaders are expected to wear a plain tunic and a pair of simple leggings, along with cloth boots. The officers and NCO's must wear their best armour, and the Sergeants and Sergeant-Majors must carry staffs as a symbol of their authority. The Major-General and General wear their best armour and are mounted for the duration of the parade. All ranks wear their tabard. Notable Members Major-General Greeniel Wickedfang-The Crusaders' original leader. General Douge Darklance -The Crusaders' current leader. Raider Clepto Sergeant-Major Liteses Lesly Category:Organizations Category:Argent Dawn